Bendita sea la ignorancia, definitivamente
by karunebulous
Summary: Lidiar con Sougo sólo resulta en un innecesario dolor de cabeza. [One-shot] [No Yaoi]


**Título:** Bendita sea la ignorancia, definitivamente.

 **Fandom:** Gintama.

 **Personajes:** Hijikata, Okita y Kagura.

 **Rated:** T

 **Género:** Humor, Romance.

 **Advertencias:** OOCness.

 **Disclaimer:** Gintama es de Sorachi, yo solo intento escribir fics.

 **Resumen:** Lidiar con Sougo sólo resulta en un innecesario dolor de cabeza. [One-shot] [No Yaoi]

 **N/A:** Esto es absurdo, sin embargo lo terminé tipeando en el procesador.

* * *

Toushirou Hijikata se prometió por incontable ocasión asegurarse de modificar a fondo los horarios de las rondas. Hoy le tocaba patrullar con Sougo y —típico— él lo había dejado esperando en el estacionamiento del cuartel. ¡Hacía veinte minutos tenían que haber salido! Y Hijikata no toleraba la impuntualidad.

Tres cigarrillos después, se encontraba dando zancadas hasta la pieza del mocoso, rodeado —si alguien lo veía de cerca— por una intimidante aura oscura delatada por sus cejas arqueadas, las chispas que brotaban de sus ojos y los delgados labios apretando un cigarrillo que se consumía rápido, dejando rastros de cenizas en su recorrido.

Por su parte, los oficiales que habían elegido detenerse para charlar o los que caminaban por los pasillos, en un instintivo acto de supervivencia se alejaban de su radio de distancia. Un espantado Yamazaki (ya a estas alturas buen conocedor de los estragos de un enojado Hijikata) del tiro se ahogaba con un pedazo de _anpan_ mientras huía... por suerte con un trago de leche dejó de ahogarse; Tetsu no fue tan afortunado para escapar a tiempo, estaba inconsciente en el suelo y Yamazaki sintió lástima por el pobre chico porque era de tácito entendimiento en el cuartel que nadie era tan valiente —o idiota— para cruzarse en el camino del vicecomandante del Shinsengumi cuando estaba enfadado, a no ser que tengan ganas de ser sentenciados a abrirse el vientre o si eran afortunados, ser premiados con una innecesaria estadía de varios días en el hospital.

Las únicas excepciones eran el capitán Okita —Yamazaki sospechaba que él era el causante de su cabreo— o tal vez, el Jefe de la Yorozuya... aunque ese tipo es igual de acojonante, Yamazaki recuerda con dolor cuando le hizo el corte mohicano, ¡sus folículos pilosos aún sufren esa tortura!

Ignorando el colectivo pensamiento pesimista de sus subordinados, Hijikata llegó a la habitación. No se molestó en tocar, sino que abrió con la suficiente fuerza para desprender el _shoji_.

Sus agudos ojos azul cobalto evaluaron el amplio, aunque austero lugar, notando la espada en un rincón junto con una _bazooka_. En el centro de la recamara estaba un futon ocupado por su dueño y a uno de los lados tenía una bandeja con una jarra de agua y un vaso.

—¡Sougo! —bramó—. ¡Despierta!

Como imaginó, Sougo Okita no se movió del _futon_. Acostado con su máscara de dormir, chorreando baba por la boca y hablando quien sabe que lengua muerta o _Sutra_ raro en sueños, él no parecía tener la voluntad de encarar el mundo real.

—...Uno... —fue lo que Hijikata alcanzó a escuchar de boca de Okita entre la cacofonía de balbuceos.

Hijikata se tocó una sien, inequívoca señal del seguro dolor de cabeza avecinándose. Palpó los bolsillos de su uniforme solo para encontrar una vacía caja de _Mayoboros_ haciéndola bolita con su mano —se deshizo de la colilla que tenía en la boca antes de entrar— y masculló unas cuantas palabrotas, prometiendo detenerse en la primera máquina expendedora o tienda de conveniencia para comprar.

—...Puñetazo... mejilla... dos —balbuceaba Sougo.

Tampoco es que hiciera una significativa diferencia que Sougo patrullara o no. ¡Ese crío tenía talento natural para escaquearse del trabajo! Sin embargo, Hijikata no iba a permitir que nadie dejara sus deberes tirados mientras él estaba de guardia.

—...Con la pierna lastimada... tres.

Puede que al organismo de Hijikata le faltara otra dosis de mayonesa —ya había tenido su primera ración del día con el desayuno— o ansiara fumar, pero no era un hombre tonto como para no hacerse una idea de lo que ocurría.

Los chicos normales cuando no podían dormir ponían la mente en blanco o contaban ovejas... Sí. Los chicos normales hacían esas cosas.

Bufó. Sougo nunca podría ser catalogado de esa manera; Hijikata conocía su demente hábito de dormir contando diversas y variadas formas de asesinarlo y él no tenía tiempo ni ganas de aguantar semejante estupidez. ¡El trabajo no se hace solo!

—...Contra un muro... cuatro —murmuraba Okita.

—¡Oye! —gritó Hijikata—. ¡Tienes trabajo que hacer, bastardo! —le arrojó la bolita otrora caja de cigarros.

No hubo respuesta. Vaya día que Sougo escogió para tener el sueño pesado y Hijikata no sabía si era algo bueno o malo que apenas estuviese comenzando a contar, por lo regular siempre lo encontraba contando por los doscientos y algo. También recordó que los asesinatos en los sueños de Sougo eran más creativos —decapitarlo, incinerarlo, lanzarlo en un río de ácido, hacerlo explotar dentro de un edificio en ruinas, más explosiones y cosas por el estilo—, ese chico no se molestaría en herirlo en sueños... ¿cierto?

—...Le robé un beso... y se cabreó... cinco —murmuraba, dejándolo boquiabierto.

«¿E-Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Qué coño...?», el atractivo bronceado de Hijikata había desaparecido en detrimento de un deslucido blanco e incapaz de vocalizar palabra, su mente se encargaba de gritar su desconcierto.

Enserio, ¿acaso escuchó bien? En sus veintinueve años* de vida, Toushirou nunca juzgó a alguien por sus preferencias sexuales; de hecho, eso le daba igual. Aun así, ni en sus más locos sueños (y vaya que tenía una buena cuota de esos, desde una era apocalíptica causada por Tama-bacterias hasta mocos parlantes), se le hubiese ocurrido que Sougo lo mirase de esa manera.

No.

Nunca.

Para nada.

Hijikata tragó grueso. Tenía que ser una broma, ¿cierto? Al menos eso era lo que estaba pidiéndole al Dios de la mayonesa.

—...Collar... será obediente, seis.

Hijikata —con el espanto reflejado en el rostro— no quería saber qué clase de guarradas ese niñato soñaba con hacerle a su persona. ¡Él nunca debió haber salido de la bruma de la ignorancia cuando era relativamente feliz y no lo sabía! ¡Él no tenía esas preferencias, por cierto!

—¡Sougo! —gritó— ¿¡Hasta que hora planeas dormir!? —rugió, pateando la inmóvil forma sin éxito.

Su cabeza empezaba a doler, ¡necesitaba un maldito cigarro! Hasta dormido, Sougo se las arregla para molestarlo.

—China dejándome tocar sus pechos, siete —los sonidos casi ininteligibles ahora eran más claros.

Oh.

La tonalidad natural de Hijikata regresó junto con su compostura cuando Okita inconscientemente aclaraba su preferencia heterosexual. Se reprimió a sí mismo por malinterpretar las cosas y nunca revelaría esto a alguien, menos a Sougo. ¡Ese crío sádico no le daría respiro si se enteraba!

Momento. ¿Sougo mencionó a la chica de la Yorozuya? Al decir verdad, Hijikata no estaba tan sorprendido que tantas peleas conllevaran a ese desarrollo... probablemente Sougo seguía peleando con la mocosa para disimular.

—China derritiéndose contra mí, ocho.

Vaya. ¿Ese sueño no está escalando demasiado rápido? China debe tener unos dieciséis si él no mal recordaba y sin saberlo —lo más seguro— era objeto de lujuria de un muchacho de veinte. Las hormonas descontroladas de Sougo no eran asunto suyo y encima se ve obligado a escucharlo confesar sus deseos mientras dormía.

—¡Levántate de una puta vez, mocoso inútil! —ordenó Hijikata agarrando la jarra y vaciándole el agua encima de la cara.

Pero nada, Okita no reaccionaba.

—China con el _cheongsam_ subido a la cintura y yo dispuesto a meterle mí... —murmuró Okita aun en brazos de Morfeo.

La poca paciencia que le quedaba a Hijikata se evaporó, harto de estas tonterías. ¡Ya era hora de trabajar! Se juró mandar a la primera división a encargarse los baños cuando repartiera las tareas de limpieza en el cuartel.

—¡ _Seppuku_ para ti si no despiertas en este momento, pedazo de mierda! —se sentó a un lado del _futon_ , sacudiendo repetidamente el lánguido cuerpo de Okita, haciéndole chocar la cabeza contra la almohada.

—¿Acaso no puedo dormir con tranquilidad aquí? —la voz pastosa de Okita preguntó con un deje de fastidio, revelando su lagañoso rostro después de subirse la máscara de dormir a la frente— ¿Qué haces aquí, Hijikata? ¿Viéndome dormir? ¿Eres un acosador? ¡Qué pervertido! —moduló con voz plana.

Hijikata se levantó, volviéndolo a patear. Lidiar con Sougo era ganarse un dolor de cabeza innecesario como el que estaba teniendo… ¿Por qué creyó tontamente que sería sencillo?

—Pensar que tengas esas inclinaciones, Hijikata. Frénate un poco, ¿Quieres? —se burló Okita, restregándose un ojo con una mano.

—Tu eres el que debería frenarse un poco, bastardo —siseó Hijikata, hastiado—. No me importa tu vida pero esa cría es menor de edad y si la terminas cagando con ella, no quiero tener que ver al idiota de la permanente haciendo alboroto por aquí.

—¿De qué diablos hablas, Hijikata? ¿La mayonesa finalmente te ahogó el cerebro? —indagó Okita con aire indiferente mientras se levantaba.

—De tu amor apache por la chica Yorozuya —Okita se quedó en silencio, la furia transformando sus facciones—. Deberías dejar ese hábito de hablar en sueños, Sougo.

Lo único que vio Hijikata fue un _flash_ castaño claro y después de una explosión que convirtió su lisa cabellera en un afro, todo se volvió negro y no supo nada más por un buen tiempo.

* * *

Personalmente, no shippeo HijiOki/OkiHiji, así que el fanservice por alguna razón se escribió solo… ya dije en el resumen que no era un fic yaoi *piensa en escribir algo GinHiji xD*.

Implícito OkiKagu XD, pensé en el extraño hábito de sueño de Sougo y esto se me ocurrió.

Muchas gracias por leer :)

* * *

 **Layla1991:** Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, quise extender este fic pero mi mente no dio para más, me alegra que te haya gustado :)

* * *

 **EDIT: 21/08/2015**

 ***No había tenido tiempo de editar mi error. Olvidé decir que este fic sale del formato de Sazae-san, aumenté dos años más a sus edades. Según el omake tomo 60, Sorachi confirma que Hijikata tiene 27 años (Seriously, aún no supero que Yamazaki tenga 32 XD)**


End file.
